Forever And Always
by xbreath.takingx
Summary: Isabella Swan is the daughter of Charles Swan, king of Rocia. While Edward Cullen is the son of Carlisle Cullen, king of Brouisene. When they were young, they were already engaged. What happens when they meet, fifteen years later, to discover this truth?
1. The Beginning

I do not own Twilight. Stephanie does. Not me and I admit it. Haha. I hope you like this and review.

_____________________________________

The sun rose on another beautiful morning. A powerful looking man sat on his throne, his arms around a beautiful child, bundled in a blanket. His raised his free hand and then ran his fingetips across the little girl's cheek. She giggled and the man chuckled lightly.

This little gathering was interrupted when the metal doors of the palace living room opened and in came another man. Much younger than the other with golden hair and friendly, kind blue eyes.

Charles Swan's eyes brightened with recognition and he rose from his throne. He motioned an old lady forward and then he gave the child in his arms to the lady.

"Ah! Carlisle Cullen!" Charles exclaimed. "It has been long since we have seen each other, my dear man."

Carlisle laughed, a beautiful melody. "Too long, Charles. Too long."

They hugged each other and then shook hands.

"How is Esme doing?" Charles asked. "Emmett, Jasper and Edward?"

Carlisle smiled. "She is swell. And so are my boys, Charles."

"And is your dear Edward here, Carlisle?"

He nodded. "Yes, he is. Unfortunately, Esme couldn't leave him so she is also here."

He motioned someone forward and in came Esme Cullen, the queen of the other country, Brouisene. While Carlisle, is the king.

She was holding a blanket with a little boy there. She smiled when she spotted Charles.

"Ah, Charles. How good to see you."

"You too, Esme, my dear."

He peered at the little boy. He was sleeping, but suddenly he opened his eyes and stared at him with those innocent emerald eyes. He gave a sharp and impatient cry.

Charles chuckled as he looked away. "Aggressive little boy, now."

Carlisle laughed. "Got it from his father, I suppose."

Esme nodded. "Definitely the father."

Charles nodded. "Now, I suppose Carlisle now is the time."  
Carlisle looked at him, confused. "Care to explain?"

Charles gave an impatient sigh. "Why, they should be engaged, dear Carlisle. While they are still young. Isabella and little Edward."

"Ah," Carlisle nodded, agreeing. "You are right. Now is the time."

They talked about it and decided to wed them on their eighteenth birthday.

**Chapter One**

Isabella Swan walked playfully towards her mirror, spinning around and around, her skirt flying.

"Miss Swan, if you must!" Antoinette Kavanah, her maid and also her friend, said while laughing.

Isabella stopped. "Why Antoinette, I thought I told you to stop calling me Miss?" she said sternly, teasing.

Antoinette laughed. "Fine, fine, Isabella then. Would you just hold still? We're picking your dress for the party."

Isabella groaned as she plopped on her beautiful queen sized bed. "I think this party is useless, anyway."

Antoinette gasped. "Do you even know what this party is for?"

Isabella shook her head, her curls following her move.

Antoinette laughed, relieved. "I should have known."

She looked at Antoinette, confused. "What do you mean?"

Her friend just shook her head. "If you attend this party, you will soon find out, Bells."

Isabella groaned. "Fine... but I'm wearing that blue dress."

Antoinette nodded. "You're right. It should compliment your skin tone properly." She walked away, closing Isabella's door.

When she was gone, Isabella took off the headband Antoinette forced her into and then changed into a simple dress. White, with a black belt. It was the only thing she liked to wear outside the castle.

She took a long blood red cape from her walk in closet and then put it on. Perfect. No one will think of her as the Princess Isabella Swan of Rocia.

She climbed out of her window, making sure not to make any noise.

She jumped and she landed on the tree. It wasn't very high so she just jumped again. Safely.

Isabella looked around, making sure no one saw her.

The gates were closed and she had no way out. Unless she called Billy, the guard.

"Billy!" she hissed walking towards a small shed where someone's feel were sticking out.

Billy was asleep.

She shook his feet. "Billy! Please wake up!"

Billy woke up, startled. He saw Isabella and then groaned. "I fell asleep again, didn't I, miss?"

Isabella nodded and then laughed. "It's alright. Can you please open the gates?"

Billy eyed her carefully. "Isabella, your father will be very mad at you---"

Isabella shook her head. "He won't find out. Pleasee? I just need to visit a friend of mine."

"It is Miss Alice Brandon again, isn't it?"

She giggled and then nodded. "Yes, pretty much."  
"You do know she's invited to this party, right?"

"Yes, but I want to talk to her before the party starts. Please? Her place is just a couple of blocks away."

Billy hesitated. "Okay. Be careful!" He took the keys from his belt and then unlocked the gate.

Isabella nodded. She kissed his cheek. "Thanks Bil! Say hi to Jacob for me!"

Billy nodded as she walked away.

Her cape did not stood out. Red was the color to symbolize the parties her father, Charles Swan held.

She walked towards the vendors when a particular item caught her eye.

But the vendor was familiar to her.  
"Jenna! It is so good to see you!" Isabella whispired, hugging the black haired Asian girl.

Jenna laughed. "Ah, Isabella, out and about again, I see."

She nodded. "I needed to see Alice."  
"Ah."  
"Listen, how much for this necklace?" Isabella asked, touching the necklace with the blue sapphires in it.

Jenna shook her head. "You can have it."

Isabella nodded. "No, I want to pay for it! Come on, you can't always give me these things for free."

Jenna sighed. "Fine. But you decide how much you pay me."

Isabella nodded as she reached inside her wallet. She did not look to see how much her hand draw out.

Isabella smiled as she gave Jenna the money, waved good bye and then walked away.

She was looking at the necklace intently, not looking where she was walking until she bumped into someone. Hard.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" She cried.

She looked at the person she has collided with and her eyes widened. He was handsome. Very very handsome with his tousled bronze hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Emerald eyes that smoldered.

His eyes narrowed. "Watch where you are going, Miss, for I am not that forgiving."

Her face heated. "I said I was sorry, didn't I, _sir?"_

He smirked. "Naturally. I am not deaf, as you might have heard me."

"I didn't say that!" She hissed.

He shrugged. "Well, as I said, watch it. And you dropped your necklace." He held out his hand. Sure enough, the necklace she bought was on his hand.

She snatched it and then she cringed. When her skin touched his, she felt a sort of electric shock. A weird connection.

"Thank you," she said stiffly and then turned to leave.

But his hand caught her wrist. "What's your name?"

"Umm... I--- Ingrid. Ingrid Benson," She said. No way she was telling her real name to this stranger.

He nodded. "Ah. My name is Edward Cullen. Good day, then."

She stared after him in shock. He asked her name and then walked away? Boys. Never will understand them.

She shook her head and then continued to walk towards Alice's house.


	2. Preparations

**okay guys. i seriously need more reviews! please please pleasee? xD**

**and i am seriously sorry for the long wait.  
**

**Chapter Two**

Edward Cullen wasn't known for his ability to listen to people. He only listened when it was really that necessary.

Unlike today. His father specifically instructed him not to go outside and let people see him. The only thing he actually did was the part where Carlisle Cullen said, "Do not draw attention to yourself. Are you listening to me, Edward Cullen?"

He'd nodded like he was actually listening.

He smiled to himself as he walked back to where he should be: In a small apartment for the meantime. His father was definitely keeping something from him. Something he knew Edward was going to be mad about. That was Carlisle's usual strategy. Telling him things at the last minute.

Edward shook his head. He wasn't going to think about that just yet. What he was trying to think about was the girl he just bumped into. More like the _girl_ bumped into _him_. That was the problem with girls sometimes. They just get too preoccupied by things so easily.

She was pretty. Not drop dead gorgeous like Tanya Denali, his ex-girlfriend. Although, it may be because she wasn't wearing any cover-up. It was natural. She had long curly red-brown hair that was covered with the tops of her cape.

What was her name again? Edward thought. Ingrid Benson. He wasn't the type to go after a peasant, but she didn't look like a peasant. Just a girl wearing a red cape who looked like she was in an immediate hurry.

Edward shook his head. He mustn't think like this. It's now like he's going to see the girl again.

He opened the apartment door, took the elevator and then walked towards his room. It wasn't that far from the elevator.

So when Edward opened the door, he groaned. Busted.  
Carlisle Cullen stood there, hands across his chest, a look of deep irritation on his face.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN---" Carlisle started to shout, but Edward cut him off.

"I just took a walk. it's not like anybody saw me."

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT? PEOPLE COULD HAVE SEEN YOU. THEY COULD HAVE TALKED. NO ONE MUST KNOW WE ARE HERE," Carlisle shotued.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Keep this up Dad, and people _will_ know."

Carlisle took a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself. "You have twenty minutes to change, Edward and come downstairs. Emmett and Jasper will meet you there."

And with that, Carlisle strode out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Edward was about to head towards the bathroom when a knock interrupted him.  
He muttered angrily as he opened the door.

There stood his brothers, Jasper and Emmett, walking towards the room.  
"We heard shouting. Did you disobey Father again?" Jasper asked sternly.

"Yes. I don't see what's wrong with walking," Edward grumbled.

Jasper shook his head in amusement and astonishment.  
"Edward," Emmett sighed. "When are you going to learn that when you walk or do something, it just leads to trouble?"

"What are you guys---"

"Edward," Jasper said. "Don't start with us. This can go on and on if it has to."

Edward grumbled something unintelligible.

"What's this party for anyway?" He asked them.

Suddenly, they stiffened. They looked uncomfortable being in the same room as him.

"Umm... I---uh need to go look at the... water," Jasper said urgently as he went towards the door. He slammed it shut.

"And I need to watch... this... baseball game today... you know what sports do to me," Emmett rambled nervously.

"You don't even like baseball," Edward called out, but it was too late. Emmett already slammed the door shut.

Edward shook his head in amusement. Emmett and Jasper can never keep a secret if their life depended on it.

He sighed and then went towards the bathroom.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Edward adjusted the tie on his black suit and then looked at himself in the mirror.

He had to admit, he looked good. As long as he kept it that way, his father would be pleased. At least he got something right.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked from behind Edward's closed door.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Have you heard of patience, Jasper? You might try doing it once in a while."

Emmett banged on the door. "Hurry up, Eddie."

The door flew open as Edward angrily looked at Emmett. "Never call me that."

Emmett grinned as Edward walked away.

"Told you it will work," Jasper muttered as Emmett closed the door Edward left open, chuckling.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Isabella groaned as Antoinette worked on her face. "Can't I just be myself there?"

"You will. With make up on. And clothes that fit the setting. You're the belle of the ball," Antoinette said, and winked at her.

When she was done, Antoinette smiled in appreciation.

"I am soo good."  
"Of course you're good at this crap," Isabella muttered as she swirled around in her seat and stared at her reflection. "You're normal."

"What did you do?" She gasped.

Her friend grinned. "Talent is all, your Grace."

"I look like... like... like Rosalie Hale!" she spat speaking of her cousin, the perfect and gorgeous blonde Rosalie.

"And that's a bad thing?"  
"Yes. It draws too much attention."

Antoinette rolled her eyes. "Come on... you look gorgeous."

"Really?" Isabella asked, doubtful. I never actually liked how I look.

She nodded. And then she handed her a blue and white mask. After all, it IS a themed party. Daddy never fails to impress.

"Let's go," Isabella said as she slipped the mask on her face.

It was now or never.

**Sorry for the lame ass chapter. lol. But I promise you,**

**the excitement is yet to come in the third chapter.**

**Just review.**

**And follow me on twitter: /toxicatingriot**

**because I sometimes update there. lol.**

**{NYX}  
**


	3. Surprises

_**I'm sorry for not updating earlier. But here it is.**_

_**And this is set this year... or 2008-2007. I'm not sure. haha. I guess it depends. Any more questions? just post it along with your review.  
**_

Antoinette opened the doors and Isabella stepped forward, giving her bes dazzling smile.

All of them stopped and stared at her entrance.

Some smiled and some just plainly stared at her.

Isabella tried not to stumble with each of her steps. Their stares made her nervous and blush.

Her father greeted her and took her hand.

"You look beautiful, my dear," Charles said, smiling at her.

"Thanks, dad," Isabella said.

Charles nodded and then they faced the crowd, all wearing different kinds of masks and clothes.

"I welcome you all to this fine gathering. This gathering of not only welcoming the dear Cullens from the country of Brouisene. But also, the engagement of my daughter, Isabella Swan and Carlisle Cullen's son, Edward Cullen!" Charles exclaimed in his loud booming voice.

Every one cheered. Loudly.

Isabelle was aghast. _What?! I'm only seventeen for the love of God! _

"Father, what are you talking about?" She hissed.

The King didn't seem to feel her mood yet. "Why, Isabella. This is the purpose of the party. Your engagement party!"

Her eyes widened. Her throat went dry. She couldn't breathe. What was happening here?  
Antoinette, sensing her distress, patted her on the hand and smiling. "Isabella, don't faint. I beg of you. DON'T FAINT." She said this quietly, so no one could hear.

She swallowed hard. She didn't seem to notice the doors opening when everyone stopped talking and cheering.

In came a handsome blond man trailed by three boys that looked as handsome as him. They weren't wearing any masks.

This made Isabella self conscious so she took off her own mask.

The first boy was big. Too big. He had dark curly hair and a big smile plastered on his face. The second boy wasn't like the first one. He had blond hair, the same as the man. The smile he was wearing was wary. Like something happened and he was only trying to smile.

The last boy... the last boy's face caught her eye. Not only for he was truly good looking...

But because of the familiarity. She already saw this boy.

It wasn't until Charles walked towards the man and shouted, "Carlisle Cullen!" did she get it.

_Edward Cullen. _Cullen.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed. Everyone turned towards her, staring at her in another way. Like she was insane or something.

She blushed and looked away.

Charles waved everyone towards his attention. "On with the party, my good people!"

And so they did. Isabella's outburst all but forgotten.

Antoinette took her hand and then made her walk towards Charles, who was looking cheery. But she knew her father well. He was hiding something else.

"Isabella, this is Edward Cullen, you're fiancé."

She didn't say anything. She assessed Edward's action.

His face lit up in recognition and his eyes narrowed.  
"Isabella? You said your name was Ingrid."

"Ingrid?" Charles asked, clueless. And then realization crossed his face. "You snuck out again, didn't you?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. And then dropped her gaze. "Busted."

"What did I tell you about---"

Isabella didn't listen to him. She took Edward's hand without knowing it and then called out, "We're gonna dance."

She dragged him to where her father and his family wouldn't see him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
His arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

Isabella sighed. "Sorry. Dad's well... he gets pretty upset when I lie..."

Edward chuckled. "Yes. I see what you mean."

"Anyway, married..." She trailed off. His eyes narrowed and he let go of her instantly.

"Ah. I forgot about that. Did you have anything to do with this?"

Isabella gasped. "Me? What the hell are you talking about? I have no part in this thing!"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't like this."

"Than you for pointing that out, Captain _Duh_," she snapped. "I don't like this anymore than you do."

"Of course you don't," he said in a tone that implied that he didn't seem to agree with her.

"What?"

"Well, if you don't like this anymore than I do, maybe you shouldn't have been too quick to have pulled me out of there. Now they have the impression that you like me." He smirked.  
"Shut up!" she hissed. "I don't like you! The day I met you, I already _loathe_ you." She stomped away from his. The last thing she saw was Edward smirking at her.

And that made her anger grow even more.

She suddenly felt someone's arm around her waist and she yelped in surprise.

She came face to face with Edward and she glared.

He chuckled. "Trust me, Isabella. I've seen much more dramatic escapes than yours."

She glared, looking him in the eye.

But that made the way she was looking at him fall a bit. Just looking at his beautiful emerald eyes made her blush and look away.

Edward leaned in and said, "Look... this is just for our parents. Let's just show them we're happy."

"But _I'm_ not," Isabella said stubbornly.

He shook his head in amazement. "Selfish much, Isabella? I don't know about your father, but what about your mother?"  
She felt a pang of sadness when he said this...

"My mother died after I was born," she said through gritted teeth.

Edward looked surprise and shame crossed his face. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "Whatever. Can you let go of me now."  
He shook his head. "They're looking." He took her hands on his and then placed them around his neck. He started mumbling something under his breath and she understood it. He was saying, "Try to look like we like each other."

"Ugh," she grumbled as they danced to the bit. It came to the point when she thought of an idea.

She tried to be subtle about it, but otherwise didn't. She stepped on his foot, making it look like an accident.

"Ow!" he hissed.

Isabella tried to smile sweetly. "I'm sorry, _Eddie_. It was an accident."

He rolled his eyes.

"Mind if I cut in?" a voice asked from behind her.

_**Now who could that be? Can you guess? It's kinda obvious. Haha. Good luck guessing!**_

**{NYX}**


	4. Too Bad

**I am soo sorry for not updating. I got a massive writer's block and this is the best I can do. Sorry if it isn't at all that good.**

The voice was husky and familiar.

"Jake!" Isabella cried throwing her arms around his neck.

"Bella," Jacob said rubbing her on the back.

"Excuse me, but who is this?" Edward asked, his eyes flashing.

Isabella pulled back and smirked. She sense a bit of jealousy seeping out of his voice.

"Jacob. Jacob Black. Got a problem, _Eddie_?" she said sweetly.

He immediately composed his facial expression. It became rather expressionless... uncaring... _bored_. "No, I don't. And to answer your question," he turned to Jacob. "She's all yours, kid." And then he walked off.

"Jerk," Isabella muttered as she faced Jacob.

"Soo... what brings you here?" she asked brightly giving him a warm smile.

Jacob shrugged. "I dunno. I just wanted to see you, Princess Isabella." He made a show of bowing to her formally.

Isabella blushed. "Yes, well... it's good to see you again."

"And I also wanted to say congrats on getting married."

Isabella's smile twitched. She can feel the sadness of his words.

"I'm sorry Jake... I didn't even know it was happening---" Jacob held out a hand to silence her.

"It's alright, Isabella. I should have known, anyway. I mean, to take over the palace and all..."

He was lying. She was sure of it.

"Look... I'm not saying I'm happy with the idea... but, if it's for the best of the palace... I have to do it, Jacob. Even if it means marrying someone I'm not in love with," Isabella told him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he obliged by wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"I get it, Isabella... the palace first..." He mumbled as they swayed awkwardly from side to side.

Isabella took a deep breath. "Let's just forget about that, okay?"

Jacob shrugged.

She sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**EPOV**

Edward sighed as he staggered off. So much for having a fun night.

He wandered off towards the Swan's backyard.

This wasn't what getting married was about, he thought furiously. They're supposed to be madly in love with each other... not mad enough to kill each other.

If he got his way, he would be marrying Tanya Denali instead of Isabella Swan. At least when Tanya and himself danced, she didn't purposely step on his foot.

But she was... something. Something else. She was shy but at the same time her attitude was... feisty, some called it. When with him, it always shifted.

He was still thinking about Isabella Swan when he saw her. Tanya.

"Tanya," Edward said slowly like he had a hard time pronouncing it. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. Her eyes were looking at him in a peculiar way. Almost like she was mad at him.

"I don't know... I was just passing by... and then I heard the most strangest rumor." She laughed. It was the same laugh she did when someone told a horrible joke. "The people were saying you were getting married! Edward Cullen... getting married. I thought... get real people!" Her laughter died down. She was now looking at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Well... it's... true, Tanya. I am getting married," he said.

"You freakin' liar! You said we were getting married, when the time comes!" She all but shrieked at him.

"Tanya... really. We all knew I was drunk when I said that. I am ashamed to say it, yes." Edward said, looking at her straight in the eye. He regretted what he thought about Tanya and Isabella. He would rather marry the girl he was confused about opposed to the girl who was now thrashing at him.

"Oh, cut the crap with the manners, Edward," Tanya snapped. "I can't believe you!"

"Can't believe me of what, Tanya?" he snarled. "I didn't say to get your hoped up that we would get married. No, we wouldn't. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I will be taken soon and it is not you."

Tanya's eyes narrowed. "You will so regret this, Edward Cullen. You may have a higher rank than me, but I can tell you I can do things much worse to you."

And then she stalked off leaving him angry. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Wow. Lovely girlfriend you have there," a voice said.

He turned around and saw Isabella.

"What do you want?" he snapped. "What are you even doing here? I thought you were with that gardener."

"I _was_ with that gardener, thank you very much. I wanted to check on you. One of the many things on my now priority list. Always check where my fiance is." She chuckled. "Which will be sort of difficult since you always stage a "dramatic exit". And I thought I was getting dramatic."  
Edward's eyes softened. And then he sighed. "She isn't my girlfriend. She's my ex-girlfriend."

Isabella snorted. "Doesn't seem like it. And I can tell she has a different perspective."

He sighed. He sat down on one of the benched. "Yes, I know that. You don't have to mock me."

She sat down beside him. "I'm not mocking you... sort of," she admitted. "But I can tell you this... I'm not as happy about this marriage thing as you. But it's for the best, I guess."

"The best?"

"Yes. The best. For the palace. For our families." She smiled. It wasn't a happy smile. It was a sad one.

He smirked. "You sound like a bad reality tv show actress."  
Her smile vanished. She glared at him and attempted to smack him in the head, but he caught her hand.

"Ugh. I hate you. There's no way in talking sincerity with you. And I thought you weren't that bad." She grumbled as she stood up, gave him a little _hmp_ and then walked away towards the palace.

And he watched her, still smirking because she actually thought he wasn't bad... at first.

**Review pleasee! if it reaches up to 20 or 25-ish, then I can post (:**

**And don't worry, **Jocelynlynn, **I'll get to the part of Alice meeting Jasper and Emmett meeting Rosalie. Somehow.**

**NYX.  
**


	5. Annoying Company

_Oh my god, seriously. I haven't updated for like... a year? Or was it 2 years? I'm soo sorry. Anyway, to make it up to you, here's a new chapter_

_Also, I reread the last 4 chapters. Man, my typing is so horrible. xD I dunno about now..._

_Oh my god, seriously. I haven't updated for like... a year? Or was it 2 years? I'm soo sorry. Anyway, to make it up to you, here's a new chapter J_

_Also, I reread the last 4 chapters. Man, my typing is so horrible. xD I dunno about now..._

**_CHAPTER FIVE_**

_They were dancing. He was smiling beautifully at her. His expression showed total adoration and love. She can see her reflection in his piercing green eyes. His coppery hair was smooth when she ran her fingers through it. He leaned down until their faces were mere inches from each other..._

"ISABELLA!"

Isabella bolted right up from her slumber, her sight disoriented. She rubbed her eyes then groaned. Her dream was just getting to the good part.

"ISABELLA SWAN, OPEN UP THIS DOOR!" Her father's voice booming voice came from the other side of her door.

She quickly sat up, her night gown falling down her knees. She took her silky blue robe then opened her door. There stood her father, Charles, dressed smartly in black pants and a dressing shirt.

"Why in the world did you lock the door, Isabella Marie? Antoinette was worried sick." He angrily looked at her.

"I'm sorry, father," she replied, biting her lip. "I guess I just overslept."

"Overslept? I would not have realized after you retired early from your own party."

She replayed what happened over on her head in fast motion. After the conversation with Edward on the garden, they went inside only the find the party was as loud as it was before they left. They danced to two more songs, but in the end Isabella said she was tired which she was. Really, she was... And she was also very annoyed with Edward. It took all her strength to not step on his foot again and again.

"I'm sorry," she said again, making her voice sound baby-ish and innocent like. "It won't happen again."

"You better make sure of that, young lady. Go take a bath. I'll get Antoinette to help you get ready." Her father turned away from her and was walking when Isabella called after him.

"Wait! Father...Why ever so?" She asked loudly.

"We're meeting with the Cullens, dear. Be presentable." And with that, he descended down the stairs leaving her to her annoyed thoughts.

"Again? We're meeting them again? Isn't once enough?" Edward exclaimed as her ran his hands through his chaotic hair. He just woke up.

"Yes, Edward Cullen. All of us are. Now, I didn't ask for your opinion so please, shut your mouth." Carlisle sighed, exasperated. He was reading the newspaper at the moment when his son suddenly thought of interrupting him because of the brunch.

"It's a great way for you and Isabella to get to know each other. I heard from Charles she's a very talented and charming young girl. Loves music just as much as you do," Esme inquired, sipping her coffee. Her caramel locks shone as she moved her head, distracting Edward momentarily.

"I don't want to get to know her better," Edward grumbled.

"What did you say, son?" Carlisle asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing, father."

"Good. Now go get dressed," Carlisle ordered. "I have no time for your time-consuming actions."

Edward turned on his heel and grumbled all the way upstairs to his room. He found Jasper sitting on the end of his bed while Emmett was standing, looking at his collection of books and CDs.

"Wow, bro. You've got one heck of a collection here." Emmett whistled, examining everything.

"Glad you thought so," Edward said dryly as he plopped himself on his bed.

"Hey. Get up, Edward," Jasper suddenly said sternly, standing up. "We're here so you wouldn't mess with this brunch. So take a bath now, or so God help me, I will tell father about the time when Tanya and you were left alone..."

Edward stood up and narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

Jasper stared at him impassively. "Try me."

"Oh for the love of...! Get out of my room if you want me to do as you say!" He snarled.

Jasper held his hands up, in surrender and walked out of the room. Emmett followed, holding two CDs of Edward's. Edward took it from him.

"Hey, I was just gonna listen to it-"  
Edward slammed the door in their faces.


End file.
